


归墟

by Celestial_Snow



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, 香蜜沉沉烬如霜 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Snow/pseuds/Celestial_Snow





	1. Chapter 1

栖梧宫如今是天界最华美的殿宇，奢侈用度较之历代天后居住的紫方云宫更甚，宫娥早晚进出侍奉，彼时的留梓池已被改建成一处温泉，那仙泉是天帝亲自从上清天引过来的，汇集天地灵气，适宜滋长修为。

有传闻说天后五百年前重病一场，故而体弱气虚，才令天帝造访斗姆元君，耗费心血重修留梓池，更在宫内设下先天养命阵助其早日康复。也有传闻说，帝后貌合神离，天后不愿搬入紫方云宫，所以一直宿在少时居住的地方，虽掌鸟族十万兵权，却在大婚后近乎从未迈出栖梧宫，也不再亲自训兵，不会为天帝而战，所谓先天养命阵也许不过是天帝求而不得、怒极时设下的囚笼罢了。

然而传闻到底只是传闻，纵使这些年六界内不乏觊觎权势的宵小之辈，却也暂时不存在哪个不怕死的胆敢向天界公然宣战。

毕竟天后曾是一代战神，哪怕有万分之一的可能留存着当年实力，稍微分心维护天威，凤翎剑下必定无人生还。

所以即便天帝早年谋权篡位，并非名正言顺，如今也再没有人敢提半句过往旧事。

神仙寿数冗长，时间可以洗去一切浮尘杂质。慢慢的，一些真相退化为话本里的桥段，茶余饭后的消遣，往事变成故事，辗转杜撰成许多版本，究竟原貌如何早已无迹可寻。

天帝踏入栖梧宫时已近黄昏，卯日星君的金乌战车在天边留下一道红影金光，把惯常清冷的银丝素服也照的柔和几分。彼时他还是夜神，便常在赶去布星台前到旭凤这里转一圈。凤凰喜欢艳丽的色彩，金色与红色尤甚，此刻必会在梧桐树下饮酒看书。

他第一次见到这景象时，那人一手托着火焰化成的赤红花朵，另一手心不在焉地翻阅着一本经文，一身轻纱像是要同天边的红云两相融合。灵火塑成的凤凰花带了一层卷金边，美艳绝伦，远胜过花界的千百种花木。

夕阳余晖中，年纪尚轻的火神转身回眸，半带埋怨地问他一句，“兄长，你怎么才来？最美的时候都过去了。”

现在梧桐树下再也不会有人等他了。

庭院里空无一人，偌大的栖梧宫正被一股难以忽视的药味笼罩着，那气味苦的润玉舌根发涩，不觉皱眉，加快脚步踏入殿内。曾经的少年正坐在软塌旁将玉碗内的黑汁往嘴里灌，一饮而尽后反手交给了旁边候着的随侍，仿佛丝毫没有注意到润玉的身影。

仙侍却被吓了一跳，想必是刚从下界调过来，还不曾直面天帝威严，也不知润玉惯常来此，一时险些拿不稳手中的托盘，正要跪下行礼却被天帝适时制止了。

“下去罢。”

略带凌乱的脚步声渐行渐远，直到殿门关上，屋内只剩二人独处，一站一坐，两相静默。

终于还是润玉先有动作，一振衣摆，在旭凤身侧坐下，掌中幻化出一块枫糖便要往人嘴里送。红润的唇却是往侧面一转，直接避开了喂食的动作，修长的手指钳着糖粒落了个空，停留在原处半晌未动。

这本就是意料之中的反应，润玉也不恼，捏着瘦削的下颚将那张脸扳了回来，鸦羽般浓密的眼睫终于抬起，凤目里映出天帝一身冠冕华服的模样，似是不屑与他为这种小事僵持不下，很快便顺从地把糖吃了下去。

见润玉还没有松开的意思，旭凤抬手把附在颚骨上的指节掰了下来，起身踱到桌旁，自顾自倒满一碗清茶，抿入口中化去甜与苦交杂的奇异味道。

彼时最爱金纱红衬的人，现下却穿的是一身黑衣，粗劣的布料已经超出了朴素的范畴，没有一丝绣纹装饰，与雕龙画凤的栖梧宫格格不入，倒衬得皮肤更白几分。

“又不是三岁孩子了，何必耍这种花样。 ” 旭凤抬头一口闷了茶水，手指在杯口捏得发白，略带忍耐地把琉璃盏放下，方才不紧不慢续上一句，语气中带着慵懒的味道，丝毫没有把面前的六界尊主放在眼里，“你今日来早了，我还没有沐浴更衣。”

有些事看破和道破是两种感官，天帝百年来不露喜怒的面色沉了些许，起身走到对方身侧，在劲瘦的腰上一箍，把人捞在怀里，胸膛贴上对方的脊背，靠近耳畔。

这本该是爱人间亲密的动作，可紧接其后的语气却明显带了三分寒意，“本座是来检查一下药效如何，再者你我如今一体同心，天帝与天后一同沐浴有何不可？”

原本强作沉稳的拿放动作于最末失了准头，琉璃茶盏与石桌相碰，发出清脆声响，仿佛下刻便要碎个彻底。一只骨节分明的手适时顺着微颤的腕骨轻缓下移，似乎在描绘对方服药后隐忍不适的轮廓，顺势平复了险些侧翻的茶盏，将一丝清气打入经脉探寻着被清除到所剩无几的浊气。便见旭凤抿唇一笑，侧首看向近在咫尺的帝王，如墨一般的瞳仁中没有情绪，宛如即将到来的黑夜星空，却让人只望一眼便深陷其中，“自然不能辜负陛下厚爱。”

纤长的指节于先战神常年持剑的手上研磨一圈，好像在赏玩什么精致的玉器。习武者与旁人不同，虎口处的薄茧昭示着这只手的主人昔日如何擅长舞刀弄剑，凸显的腕骨虽已颇为瘦削，却依然显得刚劲有力，好像只要此刻把剑放到那掌中，便能削铁如泥，杀伐果决。年轻的天帝从前就喜欢握着这人的一双手腕，那时三军前桀骜不驯的战神还会在他面前流露出柔情的一面，百般顺从。

如今这人依然足够顺从，他该满意。

可是人心总有沟壑难填，稍一不慎便入了执。

指端一路顺着命脉向上抚去，经脉中炽热的血液驱走龙袍下的一身寒冷。这个人，天地间唯一的凤凰，如今是他的，完全属于他。

束起的袖口却令他不能如愿，作对一般地把余下的肌肤掩藏彻底。他转而压上腰封，想要除去碍事的衣物。却适时被人按住了。

妨碍他动作的手因为正值药力发作而无甚力道，但如是推拒仍旧让润玉有些不悦，箍着肩膀把旭凤转过来面向自己，眼底暗沉的欲望袒露与人，毫无遮掩。却见那双凤眼不闪不避地直视过来，不卑不亢，口不对心，“怎敢劳烦陛下亲自动手。”

屈指一勾，腰封掉落在地，衣襟散了。

原本隐匿的锁骨暴露无遗，令润玉心底的洪水猛兽彻底失了控制，素日里执掌生死的宽掌捞上腿根，将人顶在桌沿，后腰与寒石相碰的细微触感并没有抵过清气逆行带来的痛觉，只能由着润玉一番施为，冰凉的唇吻过每一寸皮肉，停留在胸前的红点上逐个啃咬吮食，指尖也在腿内不断掐揉，强势而霸道的撩拨着每一分情欲。

细滑的龙袍不时擦过下体，提醒着他高下悬殊，人为刀俎。

不争气的身体数百年来早已适应这人的每一次抚弄，违背主人意志地迎合贴服，最终沉陷于欲望的沼泽。

乳尖无助地挺立起来，红唇开启复又闭合，执拗地调整早已凌乱不堪的气息。昏沉意识中他感觉被润玉抬起放下，圆桌近乎承载了整个身体，不上不下的姿势令他像器物一般呈现在润玉面前。

到底还是面薄，即便五百年的时间尝尽了各种姿态体位，也依然难以适应这种堪称屈辱的处境。他侧过头企图将视线偏移，却让上位者捉了个正着，终究是被钳着下巴扳了过来。

“你遣人去过花界。”

润玉用的是肯定句式，语气已不是单纯的疑惑，而是明晃晃的警示。粗糙的手探进腿内，对根部软嫩的皮肉仿若爱不释手，手背有意无意地摩擦着半挺的柱身，说话时没有与人对视，而是低头专注欣赏着下身的每一处细节。

俄而握住阳物，拇指在脉络上勾勒着轮廓。

“呜——栖梧宫的桂花酿…没有了…下月是你的…生辰…”

旭凤极力调整着喘息，开启唇齿时仍然收不住压抑许久的呻吟。末了狠狠咬上下唇想唤回一丝清明，却被润玉吻了上来。呼吸更是紊乱，只能借助着水灵引导，任由清凉的舌尖闯入口腔。

凤凰非醴泉不饮，舌下犹存香甜。

终于被放开时脑内一片眩晕，不甚清晰的视线里看见那人幻化出一串大小不一的水灵珠，本能想要挣扎着脱离掌控，却被轻松压制。一道捆仙索缚住乱动的双手，脚踝被润玉握住，修长的腿对折在胸口。

“旭儿，你向来不擅说谎。”

上扬的眼尾泛起红晕，一滴生理性的泪水没入鬓角，让素常冷淡的神色变得近乎魅惑。润玉不会承认，只要这人能有半句讨饶的话，他定会放过他，不去在意这一桩小事。

可旭凤偏偏抵死咬紧了下唇，一声不发，好像并不在意被人如此拆穿。

冰凉的指端在臀缝里寻觅一番，最终压在隐秘的私处，小口因着过度紧张而不断开合收放，末端最小的珠子抵上那里，稍微用力便整颗钻入，甫一进入便被火热的肉壁绞紧，冰火相斥带来的刺激顷刻涌上，逼得旭凤不受控制地颤动腰肢，也不知是在迎合还是躲避。天帝摇了摇头，没有给他缓和的时间，一连将五六颗灵珠压进狭窄的甬道。

未经扩张的地方纵然习惯了承欢也并不那么容易接纳异物，何况是与体质不符的珠子。被无度纵起的情欲中掺杂了不一样的疼痛，好像最深处都被用水灵剖开献祭。

疼得狠了，双手便不顾束缚地用力挣动，禁锢灵力的法器岂容蛮力抗衡，白皙的腕部被蹭出几道红痕，却仍旧没能摆脱情欲的操控。

“真漂亮。”润玉在绷紧的腰上来回抚摸了两下，手指意味鲜明地顶上末端足有鸡蛋大小的珠子，“放松。”

冰蓝色的水灵珠晶莹剔透，终于进到前所未有的深度，毫不留情撑开穴肉，逼迫娇嫩的内里展现于人。施为者投来的目光如有实质，让旭凤不自觉地不断尝试并起双腿，却始终被人按紧，颇有几分赏玩的意味。

“哈…啊…和…锦觅无关…”

也不知是难得吐露的吟声让天帝终于失了自持，还是旧人的名字太过刺耳，下一刻原本纳入体内的灵珠猛然被尽数扯了出来，炽热的肉壁受到牵连吸引，几乎要被拉着脱离身体。钻心的疼痛如潮涌上，彻底浇灭一身欲火，旭凤再难忍受地仰首痛呼一声，与此同时，润玉长驱直入，挺腰把自己捅到最深处，占有了他。

旭凤不知自己是什么时候晕过去的，只清楚后来又被翻来覆去要了几个来回，腹内灌满了精气，满身是汗，连抬起一根手指的力气都没有，只能任由润玉抱着在温泉里清洗。

水灵珠重新塞入，精气全然堵回体内。终于被放在榻上时旭凤本能地侧身蜷起身体，隐约听到他的兄长在耳畔说，“忘了过去。”

不经意间，又是日夜交替，阴阳两换。

沧海可变桑田。

遗忘，谈何容易。


	2. Chapter 2

众仙始终不知该如何接受现天后就是前魔尊的事实。

 

倒并非有什么种族偏见，只是他的身份实在敏感而复杂，近乎可以理解为天帝的一处逆鳞，触碰不得。没有人知道润玉心中究竟如何看待他，然而无论是天界与鸟族的兵权，还是经年空悬的火神尊位，润玉都在成婚后交还给了旭凤。

 

然而百余年来，无论是作为天后亦或火神，旭凤出席朝会的次数都是屈指可数，即便来了也不过走马观花地例行公事。所谓乾坤，乾自是君临天下，坤却尚有天后一份。帝后分庭抗礼，方为平衡，方能长久。

 

而今后位上表象的尊荣，仿佛不过徒有其表，名存实亡。

 

昔年身居火神尊位的天后同尚是夜神的天帝虽是手足，却最终反目，兄弟阋墙。无论时间如何抹消旧事的不堪，抚平上代的不和，总会有残留的痕迹引人遐想，遗留于漫漫岁月中。

 

并非没有自作聪明的朝臣揣摩着天帝的意思，弹劾火神玩忽职守，持才傲物，请削兵权。未曾想天帝不仅当即否了，而后还寻到名正言顺的把柄，将其打入轮回，永世不得位列仙班。之后还有胆子大的提出天后数百年无所出，理当废黜，另择贤人开枝散叶，这一次天帝以妄议天后的罪名，直接命人将其送下了临渊台。

 

前车之鉴虽寥寥无几，却也足以令众仙心照不宣地隐下一切与天后或火神职务相关的话题，不敢再揣测天帝是何用意。然而今日事出突然，太巳真人别无选择，只能硬着头皮出列进谏。

 

自古清浊二分，天魔对立，其实从来不存在什么和平。先帝太微在位时一心想要统一六界，忘川始终不缺“守卫”的兵将，后来天魔大战也是胶着数年，最终以两败俱伤终止。直到当时还是二殿下的火神成年领兵，才终于揍得几位魔界长老认输投降，僵持许久的两界一度似乎分出了个胜负君臣。

 

只可惜后来火神堕魔称尊，百余年后又自愿让贤于人，成为天后。

 

这是一笔算不清的糊涂账。

 

但无论如何，时移势易，现下如果叫嚣攻打魔界，总有一种上赶着拆天后娘家的错觉。故而战事戛然而止，数百年未有重燃之势，驻扎于忘川的兵将仍在，魔族也几次寻衅滋事，但上通天庭的仙官敢怒不敢言，许多摩擦也只不了了之。

 

太巳真人其实并不想做那个出头的壮士，他早年贪图功名利禄，如今只想安静地做一个“忠”君两代的老臣。

 

但此番不明来历的魔族烧毁粮草，偷袭军营，打得却是营救魔尊的旗号。此魔尊自然并非现任的鎏英，所指是谁尽人皆知，只是没有哪个敢说破罢了。虽然这一场小规模战役并未造成太多实质性的损失，却引起了不小的风波和非议，留在忘川的许多将士原是旭凤当年全盛时期共进退的下属，如今时过境迁，天庭于忘川却依旧保持着长久以来一成不变的鞭长莫及，形成一种很敏感细腻的局势。

 

即便是粉饰的风平浪静，也是一种祥和。哪怕暗潮从未停歇，却不足以祸乱天下。但这一场偷袭，正巧戳在现任天帝的要害，不仅打翻了镜花水月，更把黑白清浊都搅得浑浊不堪，让曾经的和平演变成暴风雨来临的前兆。

 

此刻太巳真人拿着奏本的手细微发颤，自他口述完零散的前因后果，并忠肝义胆请命领天兵攻打魔界、重振天威，座上的天界尊主既未回绝，也不允准，只是陷入了良久沉默。太巳真人站在殿中央，一时不知该归列还是继续罚站。

 

九霄云殿仙气缭绕，金丝勾成的祥云嵌在天阶之侧，御座处在最高一阶，疏远了群臣百官，令上位者的面色更是难辨。润玉身着素色银丝朝服，原本帝后理当并肩而坐，此刻他孑然俯瞰众仙，却让瑶台龙椅更显空旷，空旷得不近人情。

 

龙纹云袖将指节掩盖彻底，没有人知道那双翻云覆雨的手下刻会如何定夺生与死。

 

“太巳真人的意思是，这些来犯的魔族与旭凤有关？”上扬的尾音在殿内回旋，透着说不出的寒意，冕旒上的玉珠相互碰撞，那道冰冷的目光透过浮沉的仙气窥破座下各怀鬼胎的臣子，最终定格于低眉顺眼的老臣身上。“言下之意，是天后教唆他们的。”

 

太巳真人慌乱地拜下一礼，凭借数百年阿谀奉承曲意逢迎的技能，堪堪从天帝平淡的字句里品出一丝危险，“小神并无此意。只是当务之急，自然是要为天后…殿下洗脱污名。这…魔族中人，竟敢…非议殿下，挑拨帝后。小神请命领兵前去，重振天威…”

 

人之多言，亦可畏也。

 

但时至今日，润玉可还会在意旭凤的声誉，太巳真人猜不出。帝后不睦也是常事，千万年来历代天帝冷心冷情，所谓天后不过是勾结利益的桥梁，结盟联姻的产物，相敬如宾也好，貌合神离也罢，都不是奇事。但太巳很清楚，若是关乎天威，牵连天帝声名，润玉定不能容。

 

所以无论如何，这一次参奏理当是顺势而为，不会被阻碍太多。

 

然而预料中的允准迟迟没有出现，座上人未置可否，极缓地起身，自高阶步步走下，眉目间毫无气恼之意，声音也舒缓几分。“行军布阵之事，天后最为精通。何况兵权也归他所有，此事理应与他商议，由他定夺，但今日天后身体不适，并不在此。”

 

不待对方有所回应，袖口下的掌中银光乍现，将一册圣旨交到太巳手中。“就劳烦太巳真人去一趟栖梧宫，请天后领兵前往魔界罢。”

 

************************

 

魇兽食尽最后一颗梦珠，心满意足地从璇玑宫蹦跳出来，脚步轻扬，绒毛随风抖动，追逐起天边的云朵。润玉虽彻夜未归，日出时分却是回宫小憩过片刻，这或许是他为夜神时留下的习惯，清晨浅眠一盏茶的时间便可以恢复精神。

 

那个梦散发着甜腻的清香，却又带了一丝薄荷味，令舌尖些微清凉，夹带少许苦感，鼻息仍旧充斥美好。每逢润玉梦见那个人，便是如此。虽然零星苦味也让魇兽不甚满意，但总是好过其余那些比黄连还苦的梦珠。

 

如果每日餐食都是味同胆汁的东西，它宁可去吃草。

 

魇兽知道润玉梦中的那个人住在哪里。

 

从前它时常出入栖梧宫，润玉唤那个少年旭凤。魇兽清晰记得，那时旭凤的梦珠都是甜的，夜半也从不在榻前留设结界，即便转醒瞧见偷食的魇兽也只会在它的头上轻抚一下绒毛，眼底三分柔情，七份期冀，有意无意地向着殿门处望上一瞬，仿佛在等着谁。

 

那些梦，最初多是所见梦，而后所思梦逐渐频繁，但无一例外，都是魇兽喜爱的甘甜美好，仿佛舌尖都可以尝出一丝温暖。

 

偶然有一日，旭凤轻抚着魇兽，告诉它，那些梦不得泄露与任何人，包括润玉在内。虽然不甚明白缘何隐瞒，但滴梦之恩，当涌泉相报，魇兽欣然答应，并用头亲昵地蹭过温暖的手掌。

 

不想魇兽再来栖梧宫时，遍寻四处也没能找到那人。只在后院撞见酩酊大醉的润玉，它从未见过主人这般失魂落魄。那个凄清的夜晚，素来不分四季的天界破天荒下了一场倾盆大雨，浇得魇兽彻骨生寒，仓皇逃窜。

 

自那时起，润玉的梦近乎都是苦涩的。

 

时光荏苒，在魇兽一度自暴自弃地咽下无数苦梦后，终于盼回了栖梧宫的主人。起初的几日那个人始终昏迷不醒，它夜里出外觅食捕梦，白日便趴在榻前安静守候。神兽心性虽单纯质朴，却也是开智的生灵，可以感知仙气的消散，双耳垂下，将所有情绪化作一声轻浅的哀鸣。

 

直到一个早晨，它照例回到栖梧宫，却被一道结界挡了出来，它识得那术法，分明是润玉留下的，灵力浑厚，且动用了上古禁术，即便是擅长穿梭结界的魇兽也无法破开。根骨尚未发育健全的白色毛团儿于门口蜷缩起来，低声朝着宫门叫了几下，无助地宛如迷失方向的小鹿。幸而邝露正巧经过，看它模样实在可怜，尝试许久无法安抚，只得将一块通行玉牌挂在它的脖颈上。

 

魇兽认为，后来的日子里，一切恢复到了旭凤离开前的模样。除了寝殿外的结界令它再也没能吃到甜美的梦珠，但是能每日来这里晒一会太阳，似乎都是温暖的。

 

那个人醒来后比从前安静许多，却还是会不时在它凌乱的绒毛上抚摸两下，比起那个夜晚寒冷冰凉的雨水，已算温暖，魇兽素来知足长乐。

 

今日它神清气爽，轻车熟路地穿过结界进到栖梧宫内，成功在披香殿寻到了旭凤，不想对方专注于纸上飞扬的字迹，丝毫没有分心陪魇兽玩的意思。

 

前爪不满地在地上微微挠两下，整个身体舒展开，朝着座上垂眼写字的人低唤一声。

 

仍旧没有得到反应。

 

魇兽只好三步并作两步走到旭凤腿边，耳尖微垂，身后短小的尾巴颤动两下，用脑袋在粗布衣衫上蹭了一下。

 

果然，狼毫被轻放在一旁，墨黑的瞳仁终于对上了它，只是不知为何，那双凤眼下带着两抹浓重的阴影，透出些许憔悴，暖热的手掌却仍颇显宠溺，温柔地拂了过来，“可是又吃到什么好东西了？”

 

魇兽满意地蹭了一下，发出一声愉悦的唤声，不知是在回答问题还是在享受抚摸。旭凤轻笑出声，这单纯的模样倒是让他想起一位故人。

 

他抬手拿起玉壶，斟满一盏热茶，复又要探手去拿笔墨。

 

却被殿外的声音止住了动作。

 

“小神太巳真人，求见天后…殿下。”


	3. Chapter 3

天界千万年来从无草木，术法幻化出的镜花水月一触即散，根本凝不成实质。

而即便如今花界已重新归入天族领土，润玉却迟迟不曾命长芳主更替那些虚无的摆设，众仙只道这一任天帝也曾留情于花界，故而格外开恩，没有逼迫适才承袭花神之位的锦觅放弃最后一份权力与尊严。

唯有栖梧宫的后院新栽了一株小树，其侧又种着昙花围绕，天帝亲自浇灌，有时下朝后还会动手修剪一番，可见特殊。然而百年来那树从未开花，枝叶倒是繁茂至极，最终沦为了魇兽的私有凉亭。

翠碧细叶随风摇摆，天光云影也显得格外温和。

只是坐在庭中的人目色冰冷，长袖下的指节不紧不慢攥握着白玉茶杯摩挲，周身散发出一种莫名的压抑气息，纵使对上龙纹金帛的圣旨也没有半点起身跪拜接旨的意思。然而太巳真人丝毫不敢同面前的人计较什么礼数，表情反倒分外恭敬，莫说宣读圣旨，便是看一眼他都觉得牙疼。

一纸诏书命令前魔尊领兵前往忘川，代表天界向魔界示威，岂非痴人说梦？

“殿下，天帝陛下的意思是，让您亲自带人去魔界…看一看。”

凭借多年浑水摸鱼的经验，太巳真人将无辜与认真掺杂着演绎地天衣无缝，把天帝传达的内容“简要概括”，尾音退去时几乎要配个笑脸，却因着旭凤猛然抬起的目光生生憋了回去，脚步也跟着微不可查地向后挪了半寸。这殿内外被灵力加持维系着暮春的风景和温度，一袭黑衣的人却仿佛无法融化的寒冬冰雪。

那双凌厉的眼却只是停留片刻，一抹意味深长的笑浮上唇角，旭凤终于有了动作，伸手摊掌，示意对方把圣旨交过来。

不知该深感解脱还是更觉凝重，总归无从选择，太巳犹豫片刻还是将绢帛递了过去。

“太巳真人老谋深算，昔年不费一兵一卒便能助兄长偷天换日。如今定然也深得帝心，连破军都被调到北海驻守天柱去了，旧人旧事烟消云散，陛下唯独把你留着。”修长的指节轻轻翻开诏书，目光低垂着逐字扫过，平静得与往日翻阅兵法无甚差别，只是口中道出的字句带出无尽讽刺与不屑，“还时不时让你来我眼前晃这么一下。真人，你感不感动？”

再熟悉不过的冷汗悄然爬上前额，太巳一动也不敢动地站着，良久才拜了一礼，“这…效忠天帝天后，自然是老臣的…福分。”

谄媚的话近乎要被一板一眼的语气塑造出真诚的错觉，不远处正要入眠的小兽闻言顿时失了睡意，不屑地吱了一声，调转姿势用尾巴朝向毕恭毕敬的白衣道人。旭凤却不以为意，又拿着绢帛看了许久，仿佛终于明白了其上的意思。

“回去转告天帝，我才疏学浅，难堪大任，让他另择贤明罢。”

未待太巳作出回应，琉璃净火转瞬将金帛焚得无踪无迹，白皙的手重新攥上茶杯端起，不紧不慢地抿了一口，定睛看着座前慌乱的人，方才接上一句，“至于天兵调动之事，你拿着兵符去办就行。以后不用过问我。”

话音刚落，一道金光凝聚于愣神的人面前，化为翎羽兵符悄然落下。他下意识地接住，稍高的温度显得近乎灼烫。火神麾下也曾猛将无数，而今却大多是新晋的草包，那些旧部或是请辞退隐避世，或是请旨调换职位。寥寥无几的可用之人一只手便能数清，平日也就罢了，这次前去面临多少魔将尚未可知。更何况，这兵符除去旭凤堕魔的须臾几年便从未交由别人，如此接下，当真像是个烫手山芋。

于是即便双手捧着兵符，太巳依旧踌躇不定，腿脚仿佛在栖梧宫的地上扎了根，即便满心想着退出去也依然不放心离开。要是就这样回去，该如何向那位喜怒无常的天界尊主复命。

正当他思索着如何开口，桌前的人已经拿起一卷书垂眼细阅。

“天帝若有不满，就说魔血尚未除净，我灵力不足。去了也只会打败仗，有损天威。”

言外之意昭然若揭，原本酝酿许久的话又被堵得七零八落，注定无功而返。太巳真人小心地抬眼看了一瞬静坐不动的人，被琉璃净火轰赶出栖梧宫的回忆根深蒂固，实在无法继续胡搅蛮缠。

只得重新俯首施了一礼，“小神告退。”

******  
七政殿是天界最为隐秘的地方，即便天帝最信任的上元仙子也不得随意出入这里，而昔日的水神、现今的花神锦觅纵使曾是天帝名义上的未婚妻，也只有通传后才能进殿小坐。无论是约定俗成的规矩，亦或是殿前强大的结界，都让众仙望而却步，不敢轻易犯忌，平日尽可能地绕开此处。

传言唯有天后旭凤一人可以不需允准直接进入七政殿。

少时润玉便将开启结界的口诀告知于他，而起初因着其母荼姚的忌惮与防备，旭凤只得在深夜偷偷溜进璇玑宫寻找润玉。七政殿是二人心照不宣的碰面地点，润玉生来好学，又因着荼姚的缘故不得师父指点，夜里便时常在此研读心经自行摸索。

有时贪玩的小凤凰不愿回宫睡觉，便赖在案前美其言曰与兄长一同看书。实际大抵是润玉看书，他看润玉。有时不出一个时辰便趴在案边睡着了，不愿由着幼弟把鸟脖子睡歪，润玉只得把他抱回寝殿一同歇息。

但旭凤已有数百年不曾涉足璇玑宫半步。

天帝也并非每日到此处理公文，更多的时候下朝去的是栖梧宫的披香殿。但今日不知为何，兜兜转转便回到了此处。夜明珠分放在大殿深处的角落，不同于烛火散发的暖色，这等鲛人献上的宝物虽美轮美奂，却只能漫出冷光，让本就地处偏僻的殿宇更显凄凉，当真配不上天帝的九五至尊。

可惜即便朝臣屡屡进谏重新修一处寝宫，以示新帝即位万象更新，润玉始终滞留于此。

鲛纱笼罩于木窗上，把将尽的天光挡得更是所剩无几，早已退去朝服的天帝像旧时一样坐在朴素无华的木雕桌案前，抽丝剥茧审阅着下界仙官递交的公文。俄而目光微抬，不着痕迹地撤去结界，殿外求见的太巳真人小心翼翼踏入半步，在相隔甚远的地方跪拜下去，一双眼睛不敢四下乱看。

尚不知如何汇报请罪，座上的人像是早已料到他要说些什么。

“办事不力，自去领罚罢。”

语气中透着平淡和镇静，不带一丝怒火，却让太巳真人脊骨发凉。这自然不是第一次获罪，他虽助新帝上位，却也比旁人更为清楚，那段过往并非峥嵘岁月里的丰功伟业，反倒更像是一道印记极浅的疤痕，伤口却曾经那样深，如填不平的沟壑一般横在帝后之间，更压在两人心口上。任谁去揭这道疤，都难免被牵涉其中。

然而，既做了二臣，得了功名利禄，便没有退路。

“殿下他…还将兵符交了出来。让臣随意调派兵将前往忘川。”双手捧着份量不重的轻薄翎羽，却像拿了块沉甸甸的烙铁，缓慢地抬眼看向座上的人，敏锐察觉到翻阅奏折的手顿滞在当刻，便知晓没有冒然遵循天后的意思直接调兵是如何明智。

果然，泛着银光的莹白广袖一拂，翎羽化为金光被收了回去。

早料到旭凤不会轻易同意带兵巡视魔界，倒是未想他会直接把这至高无上的兵权交由人手。

天帝低垂着双眼，半晌思索着。太巳不敢轻易起身退出，以为即将继早朝罚站后，于晚间持续罚跪。未想不出多时，上位者蓦然开口，声线里夹杂了一些辨不清晰的失意。

“罢了。你先退下。”

******  
夜昙将开未开，却已经散出些清浅的幽香。天色向晚，两名仙侍熄灭寝宫中的最后一点烛火便悄然退出，在转身时恰巧看见不远处疾步走来的天帝，急忙跪伏行礼。

星辉凝成的天丝衣摆极快扫过两人，并没有停下的意思，径直向着闭合的殿门走去。

“陛下…殿下他身体不适，已经歇下了。”

初入仙宫的侍婢小心翼翼禀报着，却被身侧的同伴扯了扯袖子，才注意到居高临下的侧颜上凝着一股冷厉气息，同过往的柔和温润大相径庭。风雨欲来的龙息倾轧过来，吓得仙侍不敢再多言阻止，急忙退散。

一掌猛地推开闭合的门，果然看到那人面朝里侧卧在床上，脊背在呼吸间平稳起伏着，俨然是在浅眠。灵力带起劲风把门重新关上，走到床侧落座，未束高冠的天帝还是为夜神时的朴素装扮，眼中的深情却变了味道，只在双眼闭合的侧颜上出神地望了一瞬，便钳住下颚迫人转过头来。

那双凤眼终于还是睁开了，隔着夜色望向搅人清梦的龙帝，眼底却是惯常的清醒冷淡，没有一点朦胧睡意。

润玉不由地愣了一下。

有些事，到底同过去不一样了。

被笔杆擦出薄茧的拇指极具暧昧意味地磨蹭着精致的颚骨，凤凰的皮肤有着与生俱来的热度，即便在暗夜中也仍是皎洁白皙，暖烘烘，柔软而细腻，天帝挪不开眼睛。

“看来凤弟很喜欢本座放置在你体内的那些东西，这便睡下了。含着珠子一定很舒服罢？”眉目里拿捏出柔情蜜意，唇舌间却吐露着冰凉的字眼。

床上的人到底还是怒了，猛地坐起身一掌掴了过去，啪的一声回响在空旷的寝殿里，掌风扫过的面颊瞬间渗出些红晕，只是在月色下辨不分明。

似乎有些应接不暇，毕竟这人已有许久不曾这样反抗，天帝只是本能握住了对方的一双手腕。

“无耻。”

直到掷地有声的两字扣在耳廓，润玉才后知后觉地欺身压上，半俯着身体逼迫着对方仰躺回床上，双腕被扣在枕畔后仍是不住挣扎，他眯起眼带了几分戏谑朝着近在咫尺的容颜看去，“身体不适？本座看天后有的是力气，哪里需要歇息。”

宽掌离开那双腕子的同时两道铁锁凭空自床栏探出将其绑缚，床上的人本能挣动着，前一夜留下的红痕更深几分，新伤叠上旧痕，铁锁却只是越收越紧，直到令他动弹不得。

腰封在下一刻被轻巧地挑开解下，本就轻薄的睡服禁不住撕扯，很快便散在两旁，让紧绷的胸腹袒露在外，把人内心的忐忑与无助宣泄得一览无余。

他不是第一次被这样困在这张床上，而上一次的经历并不美好。

然而身上的男人好似没有看见他突变的神色一般，强硬抬起一侧膝盖让腿蜷起。

身上所有的私密部位再一次毫无遮掩地展现于人。然而不消片刻，呼吸便在调节下逐渐平静下来，他素常知道如何以沉稳示人，腿内几近痉挛的肌肉却出卖了他。

一条长线自臀缝延伸而出，欲盖弥彰。

修长的指节先是扫过耻骨，短暂碰了碰乖顺趴伏的性器，最终轻轻拽了两下长线，带动着深埋体内的水系灵珠一阵波动，最深处的软肉不由锁紧，像是不舍一般绞住异物，修长的脖子向上仰去，把他极力掩饰的疼痛与羞耻肆意张扬展露。

早便麻木的感官就这样被轻易地重新唤起，还未容再度适应，那只手便毫不留情地狠力一扯，把整串大小不一的珠链直接拉出体外，仿佛连皮肉也要被剥离带出，床上的人无法忍耐地低吟出声，又死死咬住下唇把模糊不清的音调咽了回去。

天帝垂眼看着手里沾满淫液的珠子，神色难辨喜怒，由着对方剧烈喘息着找回平静。

“咬的这么紧，不想拿出来？”

纵使过往也有过几次不愉快的交合，却极少遭受这样的冷嘲热讽，耻感顿时让旭凤的耳尖灼热异常，他将头侧向墙壁，不想去看压在身上的人。

水系灵力自指端散出，不着痕迹地将那串珠子化为乌有，借着窗外的月光贪婪审视着轻颤的躯体，黑夜是极佳的屏障，令占有欲和更深沉的爱意得以肆意袒露。

可是喜欢又如何，到底已经错过。

错过的事，再也没有弥补的机会。

他不甘心，不甘心就这样放手。

“旭凤，你真以为我不敢让他们举兵攻占魔界？还是你觉得，你那义妹能在天兵手下讨到什么好处。”

鎏英素有骁勇善战之名，却从来不精于算谋，过去排兵布阵都有旭凤亲自督点，而今鞭长莫及，且魔界从来局势错综复杂，稍有不慎难保不会腹背受敌。

床上的人俄而看向他，眼底却不是被要挟的惊恐，而是几分不常见的讶异，他听得出天帝言下似有若无的意思。

然而那一抹异色转瞬即逝，不过须臾便又换上惯常的漠然。

他重新侧首，半边脸近乎要藏入软枕，兀自否定了那似渺茫的希望，声色哑然，“事到如今，臣岂会奢望陛下心存顾念。”

阴影里一抹湿润被恰到好处地掩盖，天帝放眼望去，只看到那人数百年来不变的无情冷淡。一股怒火攻心，却又并不只是愤怒那么简单。

可笑，这天下都是他的，凭什么偏偏再也拿不回最想要的东西。

不论如何，他绝不可能就这样放手。

手上力道极重地拉开那双腿，并没有宽衣解带的意思，只是草草掏出早已昂扬的性器，正面插进犹存湿软的穴口。应龙粗于常人的下身在片刻之间生生埋进狭窄甬道，刮蹭着软肉直接拨开层层阻碍进到最深处，即使扩张过一天也依然带起清晰的疼痛。

心底的抵触化为身体上的排斥，把入体的阳物紧咬不放，却只是带给上位者更深的欢愉。身上的人深情吻过他的脖子和胸口，对待恋人一般呵护柔和，与下身粗暴行径形成鲜明对比。

习武者的身体柔韧于常人，即便近乎被对折过去也依然能够承受一次又一次的猛烈撞击，双腿被最大限度地拉开。天帝仿佛急于宣示主权，力道比平日更为不受控制，没有给他丝毫适应的机会，每一次都让龟头碾在阳心上，恨不得将鼓胀的阴囊也送进甬道，坚硬的耻毛碰在臀瓣扎得他生疼。

不知什么时候那双手终于放开了修长的腿，柔润的指端泛着一丝凉意抚过情动灼热的身躯，把那最深处的火撩拨得更旺，时而掐揉胸前挺立的红点，时而又流连于腹部紧绷的肌肉，有时还刻意按压几下，仿佛在寻找性器戳穿的位置。

起初他尚能咬唇秉持最后一丝理智，到后来只能溺水一般地张着嘴调整呼吸，压抑到极致的呻吟断断续续自咽喉溢出，身上所有的敏感点都被这人摸的了如指掌。

他是如此了解这具身体，却又根本摸不到那颗心。

兀自攥握住已经挺立的下体，换来那人偶然主动地挺起腰胯，指尖幻化出一枚极小的珍珠，适时堵入铃口，如愿感受到身下的人绷紧了身体，甬道里的软肉讨好一般争先恐后吸附在硬挺的肉刃上，换来无与伦比的爽利。

他伸手抚过凤凰汗湿的长发，乌黑的发丝像旧时一样温软，瞬间满心怜惜，“听话，带兵去忘川走个过场。”

掌下的面颊却骤然躲开，半缕青丝也被抽离指尖，细沙一样攥握不住，那双眼缓慢而漠然地合上不再看他，极力调整着喘息却难以说出一句完整的话，“天帝难道不担心…放虎…归山…后患…啊——”

未能吐露的字被一记深顶捅得难以出口，他终于忍受不住地叫出了声。而身上的人也借着力道把积蓄已久的龙精射在了最深的地方。

微凉的浊液仿佛无穷无尽，他试着挣扎，想把深埋体内的性器拔出，却只被人摁着小腹压得死死的不能乱动，直到幽谧的甬道被灌满，硬如铁钎的下体终于抽走，带出一丝淫液沾在腿根。

那人这才不紧不慢地予以回应，却是答非所问，“明日启程，但不准以身犯险，我会遣人随行保护你。”

手上的束缚终于被松开，堵在铃口的珍珠也被取出，宽掌温柔地帮他纾解欲望，最终精关失守，一股微烫的黏液喷涌而出，没有再深一步的折辱，对方甚至撑着身子俯首吻了一下他发泄后的下体。

曾经的兄长隔着常服把他搂在怀里，有些温存的错觉。他却紧闭着双眼没有去看那人，仿佛不想某个梦被戳破一般。

紧拥不放的天帝却没有计较，只是拉上对方的一只手，轻轻握着。

一念成嗔，谁又是谁的心魔。


End file.
